Deux frères sous le soleil
by Sortilege
Summary: Le 2è OS qui fait suite à Sonne le clairon, ici Quatre et Duo, leur amitié, leur fraternité, ... Ils se lisent séparément mais une fois tous ensemble, ils formeront un tout ! Joyeuses fêtes !


Disclaimer : ni les persos ni les chansons ne m'appartiennent, on s'en serait douté !

Hello !

Je sais que ce n'est pas la suite d'Expériences mais elle est en cours d'écriture. Comme pour toutes mes autres fics un peu longue (ou qui mettent du temps à arriver, question de point de vue), j'ai eu besoin de m'évader un peu du monde dans lequel je les fais évoluer, histoire de me recentrer un peu (qui a dit "paradoxal" ?)

Du coup voilà … je les martyrise un peu avec une série de toutes petites songfics comme expliqué dans le résumé, un pilote ou un couple de pilotes pour chaque chanson du DA Spirit l'étalon des plaines, je n'ai même pas honte (presque pas) !

Vous avez eu le premier Sonne le clairon  sur Wufei et Mil ...

Voici le 2è !

Ici, Quatre et Duo ou l'histoire d'une amitié construite dans le sang mais qui n'en ressort que plus puissante, ce qui se construit en temps de guerre peut parfois apporter bien plus qu'on ne l'aurait cru.

Il n'est pas forcément très joyeux mais c'est l'occasion pour moi de vous souhaiter un joyeux réveillon de nouvel an et plein de bonnes choses pour 2014 !

En espérant que vous aimerez ;-)

**Juste une petite note** : Je rejoins Lysanea qui déplorait il y a peu le manque d'échanges entre auteurs et lecteurs ces derniers temps sur le fandom. Les temps changent et changent vite, c'est vrai, mais pour autant je suis d'accord avec elle, c'est dommage. Quand je vois depuis combien de temps celui-ci existe, le nombre de fics écrites et celles qui paraissent encore (même si moins nombreuses), je me dis que c'est triste de laisser tout ça disparaître juste par flemme de laisser un petit mot. Je ne le fais pas toujours moi-même, en réalité je ne les lis pas toutes, mais celles qui me plaisent je laisse toujours une review, soit à chaque chapitre, soit à la fin. C'est toujours intéressant et on peut faire de belles rencontres (petit clin d'œil à ma Mithy et à ma lointaine Katana).

Bref, un exemple, 82 personnes ont pris le temps de lire Sonne le clairon, 4 ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Je suis sûre qu'on passe à côté de plein de choses et que ça contribue à l'extinction progressive de Gundam Wing par rapport à d'autres fandom comme Saint Seiya où je vais régulièrement. Pas de leçon de morale, loin de là, j'en fais assez avec mes élèves ;) , mais bon de temps en temps ça fait du bien de dire ce qu'on pense !

Enjoy !

.

.

Allongés côte à côté, l'herbe sous eux n'avait jamais paru si douce, si confortable. L'avantage de posséder une si grande propriété était que lorsque l'on désirait un peu de calme et d'intimité, il y avait toujours une centaine d'endroits où se cacher. Le temps qu'on les retrouve, ils en auraient au moins profité un peu.

Leur corps se touchaient sans être collés, une promiscuité rassurante mais pas étouffante. Une nécessité ressentie par les deux êtres étendus là. Un besoin quasi animal de retrouver des liens familiaux ou équivalent. Et puis, après tout, n'avaient-ils pas assez mélangés leur sang pendant la guerre pour pouvoir prétendre à ces fameux liens ?

_ Tu vas me manquer, souffla le premier.

_ Ce ne sera pas pareil sans toi, approuva le second.

_J´ai vu en rêve une prairie infinie  
J´ai vu en rêve un soleil endormi  
Et dans mon rêve nos ailes d´or se déploient  
Et un seul esprit nous unis toi et moi_

_ Je serais toujours là pour toi, même à l'autre bout du monde, reprit ce dernier en sentant l'angoisse chez son compagnon.

_ J'ai peur, lui confirma-t-il. Je sais ce que je veux, c'est vital pour moi. Si je reste ici je n'y parviendrais pas, mais j'ai peur.

_ C'est ta terre d'origine. Tous les ressortissants de L2 avant la guerre venaient des Amériques, lui rappela Quatre. Je préfère que tu t'installes là-bas plutôt que de te voir retourner sur ta colonie, avoua-t-il difficilement.

C'était si dur ...

_ Je l'ai rêvé tu sais, murmura Duo. J'ai vu les prairies vertes et ondoyantes sous le vent, je nous ai vu voler tous les deux, planer au-dessus d'un ranch tout en bois, isolé entre les montagnes, loin de tout, raconta-t-il. Tu me souriais, tu me disais de ne pas m'inquiéter, que nous serions ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Ton empathie est un don du ciel, sans cela et bien … je n'aurai peut-être pas eu le courage de prendre cette décision.

Quatre eut presque envie de la maudire cette empathie qui laissait son ami, son frère, partir loin de lui.

_ Tu sais que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu resterais, tenta-t-il encore, sans grand espoir. Je reste persuadé que ce n'est pas la bonne solution même si je ressens au fond de ton cœur que tu en as besoin.

_ Je sais que c'est lâche, que je fuis, que ce n'est pas digne d'un « héros de la guerre », grimaça Duo, mais c'est trop douloureux. La façon dont il m'a rejeté, comme si nous n'étions rien l'un pour l'autre, le regard qu'il m'a lancé … Quatre ! Si tu savais … J'ai voulu mourir, sanglota-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, se cachant du soleil. Si tu n'avais pas été là, se reprit-il au bout de quelques minutes, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage, tu es toute la force qui reste à mon cœur pour l'instant, soupira-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

_Écoute ton cœur petit enfant du désert  
Écoute cette voix c´est celle de ta terre  
Écoute tes rêves pense à moi quand tu t´éveilles  
Moi qui suis ton frère sous le soleil_

_ Mon cœur c'est ton cœur, reprit-il sans le quitter des yeux. Tu m'as toujours ressenti pleinement, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de te dire quoi que ce soit, tu es une partie de moi, même si on ne peut pas être plus dissemblables par nos origines. Le désert dans lequel tu es né t'a endurci comme les rues dans lesquelles j'ai erré, tu sais ce que nous sommes, ferme les yeux et laisse ta terre te parler à travers moi.

_Nous somme comme deux frères du sang_  
_Nous sommes deux cœurs à l´unisson_

_A jamais nous serons pareils  
A deux frères sous le soleil_

Ils ne dirent rien de plus pendant un long moment, se contentant de se fixer sans ciller. Si Quatre n'avait pas été en couple avec Trowa … Non … Duo sourit tristement et Quatre lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts, il savait très bien ce qui était passé par la tête de son frère de cœur.

_ Tu le sais, nous n'aurions pas pu nous aimer comme ça, même si ils n'existaient pas, eut-il besoin de préciser tout de même. Nous sommes trop semblables Duo. Nous ne pourrons jamais nous aimer comme ça même si je t'aime d'un amour incommensurable.

Duo ne répondit rien, se tourna seulement de façon à le prendre dans ses bras. Enlacés comme si la fin du monde approchait, Quatre sentit le corps de son ami se tendre avant d'être secoué de ce qu'il devina tout de suite comme étant des sanglots. Bien plus violents que les précédents, ils le traversèrent et firent écho dans le corps du blond.

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Il aurait vendu son âme pour avoir la solution, que quelqu'un lui dise quoi faire, comment réparer ce qui c'était brisé chez le châtain. Il aurait pourtant juré que Heero et lui étaient faits l'un pour l'autre … C'était sans compter sur la ténacité du brun, sa capacité à faire taire ses besoins, ses sentiments et quelque part, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse être chez une personne qui avait donné sa vie aux colonies, son égoïsme, qui lui avait permis de passer outre la douleur et le désespoir de Duo.

Il eut, encore une fois, une violente pulsion de meurtre envers un japonais de sa connaissance. Il la réprima bien vite, sachant que Duo ne souhaiterait jamais que cette histoire trouble plus encore leur clan. C'était pourtant une évidence. Sa propre histoire avec Trowa, qui pourtant se passait sans accroc, avait perturbé le fragile équilibre qu'ils s'étaient construit depuis la paix.

Sans vivre les uns avec les autres, ils étaient tout de même restés ensemble chez les Preventers et il était rare qu'ils passent une journée sans se voir. La mise en couple des anciens 03 et 04 avait engendré un remaniement de leurs emplois du temps. Sans oublier leurs amis, ils éprouvaient néanmoins le besoin de passer du temps juste tous les deux.

Il frissonna quand les lèvres de Duo se mirent à chercher les siennes. Ce n'était pas un manque de désir physique qui rendait toute histoire entre eux impossible. Ils se plaisaient énormément l'un l'autre et le seul problème en fait était qu'ils attendaient la même chose d'un partenaire, ils avaient besoin de se sentir dominé pour s'abandonner, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'offrir l'un à l'autre.

Quatre soupira, mi-contrarié mi-amusé, autant les lèvres de Duo étaient agréables autant Trowa allait encore grogner. Tant pis, il se ferait pardonner, le châtain avait besoin de ça pour le moment.

Alors ils se laissèrent aller, de baiser en baiser, leur corps se relâchèrent et ils profitèrent pleinement de ce moment, sachant qu'il leur faudrait vite faire face à la réalité.

Cette réalité dans laquelle Heero avait refusé de reconnaître leur lien plus qu'amical ou fraternel. Cette réalité dans laquelle il s'était heurté à un mur froid lorsqu'il avait voulu le confronter à l'évidence. Il le savait depuis longtemps, depuis la guerre, depuis qu'il était venu le chercher au fond de cette cellule. Quoi d'autre qu'un amour sincère aurait poussé le soldat qu'était le japonais à l'époque à aller délivrer un autre pilote au lieu de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux ? Et quand ils avaient fui, le soulagement dans les yeux cobalts, sa main qui avait attrapé la sienne pour ne plus la lâcher, son cœur qui résonnait si fort dans sa poitrine …

Il n'avait pas voulu y croire d'abord, voyant là l'expression d'un fol espoir en résonance avec ses propres sentiments. Il en avait parlé à Quatre, ils avaient même longuement discuté et à plusieurs reprises et le temps passant, l'attitude du brun aidant, il avait fini par y croire. Il était même maintenant intimement convaincu que Heero l'aimait au moins autant que lui. Ce qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas nié. Non. Heero s'était contenté de lui répondre par la négative, lui disant simplement que rien n'était possible. Pas d'explication, d'excuse, rien qui pourrait laisser penser qu'il reconnaissait au moins le courage de Duo d'avoir osé tenter le tout pour le tout en remettant en cause le statut quo qui s'était instauré entre eux ces dernières années. Il avait juste clôt la discussion et avait repris le cours de sa vie comme si de rien n'était.

Et Duo ne pouvait plus le supporter. Vivre auprès de lui plusieurs années en faisant comme si, le regarder évoluer dans son espace vital, s'inquiéter pour lui lors d'une mission plus dangereuse que les autres, fermer les yeux sur ses visibles aventures d'un soir … il ne pouvait plus. Physiquement et psychologiquement, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

_Quand tu entendras le vent dans le canyon_  
_Et quand tu verras courir les bisons_  
_Quand tu te perdras je serai près de toi_  
_Pour veiller sur mon frère_  
_Mon frère sous le soleil_

Quatre se recula, légèrement essoufflé et les lèvres gonflées, il sourit doucement en posant une main sur la poitrine de l'américain, à l'emplacement dédié au cœur.

_ Je serai là mon frère, chuchota-t-il. Quand tu te lèveras le matin et que tu prendras ton café sous le soleil sur ta terrasse, que tu verras à perte de vue ces vastes étendues d'herbes ondoyant au vent, tu sauras que où que je sois, mon cœur sera avec toi.

Son ancre, son dernier point d'attache … Non pas que Trowa ou Wufei étaient insignifiants, loin s'en faut ! Cependant, Trowa était très proche de Heero et il ne voulait pas le mettre en porte-à-faux, quant à Wufei, si il l'admirait et l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, il fallait tout de même reconnaître que ce n'était pas le genre de discussion qu'ils avaient ensemble et bizarrement, rien que l'imaginer le mettait mal à l'aise.

Avec le petit blond qui lui faisait face actuellement, tout était si limpide ! Il n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, un regard et ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Pas toujours bien sûr, et il arrivait aussi qu'ils se disputent, ça pouvait même devenir violent, autant que peuvent l'être les engueulades entre deux personnes qui s'aiment autant.

Comme deux frères qui auraient grandi ensemble, à se chamailler sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture familiale, à se consoler des chagrins d'adolescence, à se concurrencer pour avoir l'attention de leurs parents, leur relation à eux s'était bâtie sur des ruines, dans le sang, sur des champs de bataille, dans le cockpit de leur Gundam, au fond de planques pourries et elle n'en était que plus solide encore.

_Nous somme comme deux frères du sang  
Nous sommes deux cœurs à l´unisson  
A jamais nous serons pareils_

Et c'est bien parce qu'ils étaient si semblables que Quatre ne pouvait que le laisser partir, parce qu'il comprenait son besoin de changement, de s'éloigner quelque temps et parce qu'il savait que si Duo ne revenait pas de lui-même, il irait le chercher.

.

.

Voilà !

Pas très joyeux je vous le disais mais un peu optimiste tout de même sur la fin. Comme je vous le disais, ils se liront tous séparément mais ils forment également un ensemble, qui, si il n'est pas chronologique, aura au mois le mérite de vous éclairer un peu sur le passé et l'histoire de chacun d'entre eux.

Encore un bon réveillon et à bientôt !


End file.
